


Afflicted Suffocation

by ustulations



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Broken Promises, College AU, DNF, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, fluff because i can’t write smut, frat party, major character death because i wanted too, party night, suffocating over his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ustulations/pseuds/ustulations
Summary: A form of intimacy that exceeds friendship is very troublesome, plaguing.George realizes after five years of friendship that he wants more, but he would never ask for it.Dream realizes he wants George, and when he finally gets his hands on him, he couldn't be more grateful.Then, one day, the fun stopped.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Afflicted Suffocation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s only been like, six days since I last posted, but here’s another 10,000 word one shot! I wrote it in one sitting, so i am terribly sorry if it is not my best work, lmao. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Come back!" George shouted through his giggles, clicking on his mouse a million times. Dreams block character ran, dodging every hit he tried to land. 

George could barely breathe from his giggles, the feeling was a soft suffocation against his lungs. His heart fluttered against his chest, a soft burning sensation against his ribs as he laughed harder. Falling back in his chair from hysterics, his character had stopped moving, though Dream didn't notice. 

"Go away!" Dream shouted, his voice cracking from the shouting he had been doing all night. 

Tonight consisted of random playfulness on Minecraft, nothing special being hosted specifically. It consisted of mindless flirting that neither one thought they meant, but that was a different story. It consisted of soft, delicate laughs from George and loud, airy wheezed from Dream. It was a cycle.

Rarely did they not talk. Whether it was for a minute out of the day because one was more busy than the other, or they were on call for all 24 hours that are in a day; they always talked. Sometimes their talking ventured far enough that people would make assumptions, their talking would venture to dangerous territories. Neither one of them cared. Well, neither one of them noticed.

Both could be pretty oblivious sometimes, and many people have joked with them about that, but they never took it seriously. They never had a reason to take their jokes seriously, because there were just jokes, weren't they? 

"I—I'm not even chasing you," George pointed out, his giggles slowly subsiding. Dream let out an audible sigh, his chair squeaking in the process. 

"You scream so loud!" Dream joked, his voice far from the microphone, but he was still clear. 

"I bet you like that, though."

"George!" Dream shouted, his voice becoming loud against George's headset. His voice was a mixture of confusion and warning with a hint of distress. 

George couldn't help but laugh, a real and meaningful laugh. He leaned back in his gaming chair, sliding down slightly from the flailing he had done because of how hard he was laughing. He brought his hands to chest to keep himself stable, trying to calm his laugh before he couldn't breathe anymore. Tears sprung to his eyes, pure bliss. 

Dream couldn't help but laugh along with him, but it was short and breathy. His eyes scrunched as his smile grew by listening to George's laugh. It sounded to genuine, so blissful. It brought some sort of pit into his stomach, butterflies erupting naturally and fluttering around his stomach. They were soft and lined his stomach delicately, quietly telling Dream that George had done this to him, that George was the person he'd get butterflies from. 

The moment ended the moment Dream heard George's phone buzz against his desk, the sound soft because of it coming from George's microphone. George calmed himself, taking a deep breath before Dream heard the buzzing stop. 

"Hey, Sapnap," George greeted. Dream could hear the smile that was plastered on his lips. "What do you mean? I'm talking to Dream." 

"On a school night!" Dream could hear Sapnap shout loudly through George's phone. 

Dream had almost forgot it was a Thursday and they both had classes tomorrow. George blatantly forgot because he was trying to avoid the matter all together, but he knew college was important. 

"This is making you sound like a hypocrite, Sapnap," George mumbled, leaning back in his chair so it would be harder for Dream to hear them. 

"I woke up to go get a drink of water and I see you two idiots still in the discord at four in the morning!" Sapnap explained, more so rambling. George let out a huff, he hadn't realized it was so late. 

"Will it make you feel better if we go to sleep?" George asked, his tone flat and not interested. He didn't realize that Sapnap just wanted him to get proper sleep, but George didn't want that. 

George, as of right now, wanted to talk to Dream. They always had the most fun just speaking to each other, whether is was a stupid topic or something meaningful, they always managed to keep the conversation interesting. Or maybe it was the fact that every single time he spoke to Dream, he felt alive. He didn't know why, but he did. 

"Yes. Yes it will." Sapnap stated in a relieved tone, seeing George's icon completely fall from the open discord channel. It was only Dream now. 

"I gotta go now, bye." George wasted no time hanging up. He knew Sapnap was only looking out for their well being, and he was grateful for that. 

George's thumb hung over the call button to Dreams number, waiting to see if he should call him back. He had left unexpectedly, but Dream must of knew that Sapnap was scolding him to go to bed. Sapnap has done it before, a couple of times before. 

The first time was embarrassing, only for George. He didn't know how or why he didn't care to check the time on a school night. All he knew was that he was so caught up in the gentleness of Dream voice, the flutter that erupted down his chest to his stomach when Dream laughed. Or the way words would easily slip off his tongue, him not even caring to hold them back. Dream teased him for how small his voice became when Sapnap first caught them in a VC at three in the morning, and continued to tease him for a few weeks after that. 

But he stopped when he realized George watched the clock more carefully, telling Dream that he had to go because of school. He even used the excuse that his stomach hurt just so he could not feel the embarrassment of getting caught again. But, as time went on, Dream noticed how less anxious and careless George had become with the thought of getting caught again. Sapnap found it almost impossible to get the two to go to sleep sometimes, but he still managed the difficult task. 

Nonetheless, George pressed down on his contact. 

The phone rang in his ear, the small beep of a phone ringing sounding over and over again. The sound on the other end became more peaceful, soft breathing coming from the other side until George heard his voice, a gentle, "Hello!" 

"Hello," George smiled at the sound of his voice, moving his hand to click out of discord and Minecraft completely. "I'm sorry for leaving the voice channel, Sapnap was bombarding me and telling me I had to get sleep." 

"So I heard," Dream claimed, a rustling sound coming from his side of the phone, making George believe he was in bed. "We really need to get him back on that one time." 

"He never leaves his dorm, and he is always sleeping by nine p.m.," George laughed, settling himself in his bed as he listened to Dream wheeze. 

"We should knock on his door and run," Dream stated through his wheeze. "Ding dong ditch him." 

"Tomorrow night?" George's voice was hopeful, his eyebrows raising as he smiled to the air. Just imagining running through the halls while having giggle fits with Dream sounded wholesome. 

"Hm, not tomorrow night," Dream hummed, more rustling coming from his side of the phone, "Tomorrow is the frats party and you know Sapnap would never miss it." 

"God, does that mean we have to go?" George whined, throwing his head back. He was never someone who liked parties and anybody with half a brain could see it written on his face. 

"I'm afraid so, darling."

"Darling?" George related, his cheeks burning a deep red. He had never been called a pet name before, and it coming from Dreams lips was something he never knew could make him blush this hard. "Where did that come from?" 

"I was trying to reenact one of those british men from those old timey shows—" Dream tried to explain, but he could feel the confusion from George and settled with, "—I was just trying to be funny."

"Ha-ha, hilarious," George muttered sarcastically. 

"No need to be a dick," Dream sighed, his tone harsh but joking. George smirked, leaning against his head frame and playing with the strings of his hoodie. 

"I have one, so..." He joked, a very generic joke he had learned from Sapnap a few years ago. Sapnap claimed it was 'hilarious', but George never found it funny or useful. 

"That joke is so overused," Dream complained, his tone falling flat and tiresome. George knew he was tired, but he didn't want to leave yet. 

"It is not," George defended. He knew it was, but he couldn't let Dream be right. 

"Mhm, yes it is," Dream hummed, his voice going low and a tiredness becoming evident. 

"You sound tired." George pointed out.

"I am." Dream agreed. 

"Do you want to go to sleep?" George asked reluctantly, knowing Dreams answer would be along the lines of a 'yes'. He always said yes to sleep. 

"If you insist," Dream yawned to show his tiredness. 

"Alright," George sighed, leaning back in his bed and pulling the covers over his legs. "I'll see you in a couple of hours for classes, yeah?" 

"Yeah, alright," Dream yawned again, letting out a soft, "Goodnight, I love you." 

A small silence took over the phone before George heard the call end. Goodnight, I love you. Dream has always jokingly said that he loved George, always platonically. George couldn't help but notice how easily it rolled off his tongue, how easily he said it. 

George envied how easily people spoke their feelings, how they could let loose and completely pour out every feeling they have ever had in one sentence. George always found it difficult to express his feelings, and he never knew why. 

A invisible barrier always guarded his throat when he went to say anything about his feelings, or how he was feeling or even what he was feeling. The barrier clenched tightly in his throat, and he sure had the bruises it left, even if they were internal. 

He shook his head, carefully trying to go to sleep with far too much on his mind to get any good sleep. 

—

George hadn't got good sleep last night, and it showed tremendously. Bags swept under his eyes, prominently and dark. His eyes dropped low, still tried from only getting two hours of sleep. His lips were parted, dipping down into a perfect frown. 

"You look like shit." Sapnap pointed out, sitting in the seat next to George. George hummed, rubbing at his eyes and glancing at him. 

"I feel like shit," George agreed, blinking a few times to keep himself awake. He was usually never this tired after staying up late, he wasn't sure what was so different about this time around. 

"I bet, staying up late with Mr. Loverboy," Sapnap teased, pointing a finger toward George knowingly. George flushed a deep red just by the nickname and knowing who Sapnap was referring to. 

"Okay, to be fair, I was planning to skip today," George tried to defend himself, already knowing that was an awful response. It wasn't completely false, he had planned on skipping, but he decided against it early this morning when he remembered a test. 

"Yeah, but we have a calculus test today," Sapnap clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, sending a condescending smirk George's way. 

"And I can't afford to miss it, my grade in that class is already horrendous," George rubbed at his face again, slapping his cheeks to keep him awake. 

"Horrendous," Sapnap mocked, his accent falling into a terrible British one. George scowled at him. 

"There you go! Make fun of British people," Dreams tired voice mocked Sapnap, sitting down next to him at the table. George woke up fully now, his emotions heightened by looking at Dream. 

Another reason he wanted to skip today was to not see Dream. Sure, that'd make him a completely shitty person, but he didn't know what else to do. 'Goodnight, I love you.' Yes, Dream has said the statement many of times, but something sparked that was never there before. His voice was gentle, and it rolled off his tongue with such ease that George started to think it wasn't just a habit—he started to think Dream really meant it. 

If he did, George had no clue what he'd do. They are just friends. No matter how much he wanted to think about it, wanted to think about becoming more with Dream, he knew it'd never happen. They have been friends for five years. It'd be selfish for him to even think of jeopardizing their friendship just for a silly crush he had on his best friend. 

"I—I actually have to use the bathroom, I'll see you guys during calculus," George mumbled, his tone hushed as he spoke between the two. He took notice to the frown that replaced Dreams tired smile. 

"Alright, don't fall asleep on the toilet, I'm not coming to save you!" Sapnap shouted after him as he watched George leave the auditorium quickly, not daring to spare a glance behind him. 

George didn't actually have to go to the bathroom, he just needed to get away from there—away from his selfish and ridiculous thoughts. 

He walked through the campus, weaving between young adults and newly accepted graduates, making his way to his first class. Calculus wasn't until third hour, so he had two hours to get his shit together before he had to face the one person he wanted to avoid completely. 

During his first two hours, he debated whether or not he should skip calculus all together, but then he remembered that calculus was the only reason he was going to classes today. As much as he wanted to crawl in a hole and never leave again, he plucked the courage to go to his class. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the door handle, opening the door. 

Nobody looked at him, thankfully. Everyone was too indulged in their own conversations to even notice someone walked into the classroom. This class was particularly large, and sometimes he was thankful, but other times he wasn't. For example, there were limited people for partners. Most of the time, he was partner with Sapnap or Dream, but he always dreaded being partners with each. Sapnap never did work, and Dream was.. well, Dream. 

"Alright! Seats, get to your seat!" A young male voice called as he walked into the room, walking through the front of the room to his desk. "Wyatt, feet off the table, for the fourth time this week!"

"Do we have to take the quiz?" A male voice groaned from the front of the room, earning a laugh from the teacher, which seemed sarcastic. 

"Mhm," he hummed, grabbing a large stack of papers and handing them to a student to pass along, "I'd love to do nothing, believe me, but I'd get fired by the administration and I can't afford that." 

"We can fund you!" The male that talked before shouted, his tone serious and a laugh broke from his lips, earning a nod from the rest of the class. 

"With what? Your college debt? I don't think so," the teacher earned many laughs from that one, "Now, be quiet and start on the test!"

Before George could grab the stack of papers that had come his way, Dream slid a piece of paper toward him. George flushed when he realized Dream had grabbed one for him and realized how childish he was being now. His best friend was just being nice, trying to get him a paper. He was screwed. 

"You're flushed," Dream whispered, his tone full of worry, "Are you feeling alright?" 

"Um—" George whispered back, but he couldn't think straight with how worrisome his voice had sounded. Dream seemed to genuinely care, and he thought nobody did. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Okay," Dream seemed hesitant, but he nodded. 

The rest of the period was quiet, short whispers coming from people around the room, to which the teacher would glare their way as a joke. He never cared about cheating, he always told them it was their education and that they'd have to be the idiots who don't know what they are doing when they actually apply what they learn with a job they get. 

The bell rang, which students stood up to. "Have a nice day! I wont be grading these for a little while, perhaps over the weekend, Im not sure." The teacher mumbled, to which some snorted, "I have no motivation to give F's." 

"I aced, Mr. Froy!" A voice called as they left the room, to which he snorted at the statement. 

"I'm sure you did, Chris!" He called back, making eye contact with George as he handed him his test. "You look tired." 

"Thanks," George mumbled, rolling his eyes as his teacher shrugged his shoulders. 

"Just stating the obvious, Davidson." He joked, and George let a small smile replace his frown. 

"I'm sure," he mumbled, walking out of the room with someone walking closely behind him. He knew it was Dream, but he silently hoped it was anybody but him. But he heard Sapnap speaking to his teacher, so he knew who it was. 

"Hey, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Dream placed a hand on George's shoulder, a affectionate action George was never used to. He turned sharply, Dreams hand leaving his shoulder quickly. 

"Yes," George snapped involuntarily, immediately flushing at his harsh tone. He watched Dreams face fall flat, "I'm just tired—that's all, Dream." 

"And cranky, geez." Dream mumbled, under his breath. George rolled his eyes, walking off before Dream could say anything else. 

He was being a dick, and he knew that. He's never dealt with feelings so strong before, it was different. George was never good with different. He always dealt with different by snapping, pushing everyone who cared for him away. It was a dick move, and he's tried to stop it, but his mind never let him. It was instinct at this point, and he hated it. 

He dreaded that he had one more class with Dream. It was Algorithms, a class he already hated, but a class he'd hate more on this gloomy Friday evening. 

Sixth hour came around, a soft bell flickering through the school walls. George walked through campus, going down Hall C before he reached Algorithms. Once he walked in, he took the first seat he saw in the very front. It definitely was not where he normally sat, but it was closest to the door. It was an easy break when he needed to leave. 

He drew softly through his notebook, drawing vines through the notes he had taken last hour. He drew a flower boarder around the edge of his paper, his eyes crinkling as he stared at his paper. He shook his head, looking up at the absolute worst moment. 

Dream had walked through the door, his face falling from the original smile he had from talking to Sapnap in the halls as he watched George's gaze immediately turn to the ground. He glanced around him, seeing there was so seats to be taken. There were only seats around the edges of the room, and in the back. George was thankful for that. 

Dream took a seat four rows back and three over. George cursed under his breath at himself for even looking back at him just this once, because he was trying to avoid him all together. Avoiding your problems and leaving them for later never worked to his advantage, but he tried over and over again. Maybe just this once it would finally work. 

It didn't. 

Dreams eyes penetrated through the back of George's head the entire class. George couldn't take it during the final minutes of class, his head whipping around and staring straight through Dream. Dreams eyes were drooped, his face settling in an expression of confusion. 

Once the class had ended, George was the first to leave the class. He realized he didn't pay attention one ounce of the teachers lesson. He was too busy sulking over his irrational and insane thoughts. George felt like he was suffocating over his own thoughts, leaving the air in his lungs to run short. 

He walked hastily, not quite a run, but he was weaving between people with ease. He'd done it for so long before, it soon became so easy to do it. He had made it to an almost empty corridor, taking a deep breath and settling his pace. He jolted to the side when he felt a hand place itself on his arm. 

"You've been avoiding me, why?" Dreams tone made George's stomach drop. It was a mixture of hurt, a small amount of distaste running along his tongue. George frowned at him. 

"'Goodnight, I love you,'?" George mimicked him, finally allowing himself to let out his thoughts. It felt terrifying, a pit grew in his stomach, but he had to say something about it. "How am I supposed to hear that and respond to it normally?" 

"I didn't expect you to respond, that's why I hung up so fast." Dreams tone seemed relieved of some sort, earning George to furrow his eyebrows. "Why? Did you think I mean it, as in.." 

"I don't know. You could of." George mumbled, hugging himself tightly. "You never know when it comes to you, Dream." 

"Isn't that a good thing?" Dream let a smirk replace his frown, "It keeps things exciting." 

"I never said it was a bad thing." George agreed, mentally scolding himself for allowing the conversations tone to change so quickly. 

"Good. You made it sound like it was terrible." Dream placed a hand to his chest in relief. 

"It's not, I just—I don't know anymore." George stammered, his brain short circuiting pitifully. 

"Take your time, we have all night." Dream leaned his left shoulder against the wall, propping himself up with easy strength. George tried to think of any excuse, though he didn't know why. 

This was Dream. 

Someone who would always be by your side no matter what. He would always be there to make you laugh, to comfort you while you cry, to ease your nerves from anxiety. But he was also there to make George nervous, for his stomach to swarm with butterflies involuntarily. He was there for George, always, and it was painfully beautiful. 

"we—don't have school tomorrow... shit." George cursed to himself, putting a hand to his forehead. 

"Why? Are you trying to make an excuse to get out of this conversation?" Dreams voice was knowing as he took a step toward George. Dream pulled his lips into a thin line as he watched George nod. 

"Yeah," He replied truthfully. "Yeah, I am." 

"Do you want space? I can give you—" Dream started out, wondering if he actually did something wrong that made George act this way.

"No, no," George cut him off hastily, not wanting him to think that way. "Don't leave, I don't want space, I want you—" George cut himself off, facepalming himself out of pure embarrassment, "Oh my god, I have to go."

With that, he practically ran from the campus. 

—

George had completely forgot about the party Sapnap had invited him to until he got a call. 

"George! Get your ass to the frat house!" Sapnap shouted over the loud music. George could hear the slur in his words and knew he was already gone. 

"Sapnap, I'm not really feeling it—"

"C'mon, George! Don't be such a stuck up pussy and get your ass here!" Sapnap shouted, his tone somewhat challenging and angry now. 

George couldn't blame him for his harsh words, but George seriously wasn't feeling up to it. Nonetheless, he stood up from his bed and walked toward his closet, muttering, "Do I need to dress nice?"

"Yes!—I mean, yes that you're coming, but no to the clothes. Half of the jocks are in their letterman's and the girls are in slutty dresses," Sapnap seemed to chuckle at something on the other side of the phone, "Dress in sweats and a sweatshirt and get here!" 

"I'm coming, Sapnap!" George snapped, hanging up abruptly. Sapnap was saying something before George hung up, but he couldn't be bothered to call back and ask what he was going to say. 

Chances are it wasn't something important anyways. 

George dressed himself in a pair of black sweatpants, tossing his old jeans toward his hamper carelessly. He grabbed for his shirt and tugged it over his head, grabbing a dark blue hoodie and slipping it over his top half messily. His hair was messy, but he ran a hand through it as an act of styling it. He grabbed for the first pair of shoes in front of him and slipped them on his feet, standing up fully afterward. 

He walked out of his dorm room, glancing down the hallway and hoping he didn't see anybody. Luckily, he didn't see anybody the whole walk to the frat. 

He could hear the music blaring from a block away, the whole house practically dancing with the music as he watched strobe lights blink through the windows. Many people were outside sitting down incoherently drunk, some were even making out. George grimaced, stepping inside with caution. 

He rubbed his nose when he smelt the horrible stench, a mixture of sweat swarming his senses as well. He kept his eyes away from the bright strobe lights, his ears deafening at how loud it was in the house. Frats always were loud, but he never managed to get used to it. 

"Oh, George!" Sapnap shouted with pure glee as he walked over and embraced George. George could smell the alcohol just by his breath wafting against his face for a second. "I'm glad you came!" 

Sapnap always got drunk during these parties. It was routine at this point. George and Dream always babied him for a day afterward because he was someone who was angry when he got a hungover, knowing damn well he was the one who caused it. 

"Mhm," George hummed sarcastically, his tone disinterested and condescending. 

"I'm not sure where Dream is—"

"I actually don't want to see him." George flatly stated, his tone completely serious. Sapnap gasped, letting out a shocked gasp. 

"Geez, okay, um—what do you want to do then?" Sapnap glanced around, seeing a game of beer pong going on, "Beer pong?" 

George crossed his arms and saw a very intense game of beer pong going on. He was always amazing at beer pong, though he never played it frequently. He glanced at Sapnap, "Sure, but you're drinking." 

"Fine, fine," Sapnap agreed, pulling George carelessly through the crowd to the crowded table full of red solo cups and ping pong balls. "New team coming through! Make room!" 

Just in luck, the game had just ended when a blonde threw a ball and it landed in their last cup. George didn't pay attention to anything until all of the cups were set up in a pyramid, staring at his opponents. 

"Go ahead, George," Sapnap gestured to the opponents cups, a smirk on his face. 

He threw the ball practically blindly, watching it land perfectly in a cup toward the back line. 

This went on forever. Sapnap would throw and miss carelessly, and George would make a few in a row. It came down to only one cup left for the two, three left for the only team. George took a deep breath, staring the cup down for second. 

His gaze shifted when he spotted a dirty blonde across the house, giving a grin as he finally caught George's eyes. He looked perfect, his hair messily placed around his face, a hand rubbing against his jawline as he stared at George with such admiration.

George let the ball go, not even caring if it went in the glass. He knew it did when Sapnap threw his arms around him and cheered along with the rest of the crowd around them. George couldn't take his eyes away from Dream, though. 

Once Sapnap pulled away from the embrace, he walked to one of his other friends when he saw George's disinterest plastered across his face. George walked from the crowd, over to Dream. Dream stumbled when he tried to meet George in the middle, automatically chuckling. 

"Woah," George gasped, "Are you drunk?" 

"Maybe," he slurred, a grin falling to his lips. 

George furrowed his eyebrows. Dream had never drank before, not even a single drop. It confused George to no end. Though his confusing thoughts were yelling at him to turn around and leave the party, his heart told him to stay. His lungs squeezed tightly with invisible lines of guilt. Had he been the one to cause Dreams drinking? 

"Since when do you drink?" George asked, putting a supporting hand around Dreams wrist carefully. 

"Since I needed to forget my feelings for you." Dream confessed easily, moving forward slightly. George almost choked on air. 

"You're—what?" 

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Dream seemed to think for a moment before his eyes gleamed a soft admiration again. George could get lost in his eyes. 

"Yeah," George shook his head, telling himself Dream was too incoherently drunk that he didn't even know what he was saying. "Come on, big guy. We need to sober you up." 

"But if I'm sober, I won't be able to do this." 

Dream pulled George close, his breath fanning against George's lips. George watched Dream glance between his lips, feeling hands softly cup his cheeks. The offer was tempting, but George knew better. 

"You're far too drunk to be kissing me," George whispered to him, watching Dreams face fall to a frown. "You probably would regret it in the morning. You wouldn't actually mean it." 

"No, I wouldn't," Dream quickly protested, still pulling George's face closer. "And yes, I would."

George brought his head back, giving Dream a soft shake of his head. Dream groaned, throwing his head back like a toddler. 

"When you're sober, you can kiss me for however long you'd like," George offered, watching Dreams head tip back down with a sly smirk on his lips. 

Did he really just say that? Earlier, he was telling himself that he was selfish for even thinking about Dream in a way more than friendship and now he was telling him he could kiss him? To be fair, his brain had recognized how Dream seemed to stand closer than normal, how he seemed to want to actually kiss George. That was something friends didn't just do on the regular. 

"Really?" Dream took a step toward George, raising an eyebrow. George giggled, taking another step back and grabbing ahold of Dreams hands. 

"Only if you want to," George claimed. 

"I want to now," Dream sighed, watching George's face furrow in protest, "A drunk mans words are a sober mans thoughts." 

George laughed, a light and airy chuckle, "Alright," he blushed a bit now, but, nonetheless, pulled Dream to the door of the house, "We need to get you home. Before you make any bad decisions." 

"I'd make no bad decisions," Dream protests, following behind George in shallow stomps, "You certainly would not be a bad decision." 

George just about stopped in his tracks, his brain short circuiting again. Although, he kept his pace, pacing just a bit quicker now. Dream seemed to notice, tightening the grip he had on George's hand so he didn't accidentally slip from his grip and run off without him again. Though he was drunk, he could still think straight, which was amazing. 

The walk was almost silent, but Dreams hands made their way to the small of George's back, gripping lightly at the hem of his shirt. George flushed at the contact, but then pulled his hand around his back and grabbed at Dreams wrist. 

"Dream, you're drunk." George warned. 

"I only had two beers, I'm barely tipsy, George." Dream rolled his eyes, but then he felt a hand grip his side tightly. George grabbed Dreams collar, bringing his face down toward his. 

Dreams breath fanned against George's cheek as he let out a surprised gasp, George grimaced, "I can smell the vodka on your breath, liar." 

Dream pulled away with a scowl on his lips. He was 21, so it was legal for him to drink, but he always found shame in it. George gave a triumphant smirk, gripping Dreams wrist and pulling him into the dorm hallways. He walked down until he found Dreams dorm, looking at Dream expectantly. 

"Keys." George demanded shortly, putting his hand out. When Dream didn't move, he sighed, "Fine." 

He reached around Dreams side, reaching into both pockets until he found the keys. A blush peppered Dreams face, and it was a bright crimson. George didn't pay much mind to it, but Dream seemed to dwell on the simple action for quite some time. 

George walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower and leaving it running so it could get warm. Dream watched intently from the couch as he watched George roam his apartment as if it was second nature. George had been there before, well, many times before. For whatever reason. 

He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, then he walked to the other side of the bedroom and grabbed a pair of underwear, folding the clothes into a neat pile. George tried to not pay attention to the clothes, telling himself he was doing this because he friend was drunk and needed help. 

He walked out of the bedroom with the clothes sitting on the bed still, walking over to Dream and sighing softly, "I have the shower running for you because you look sweaty. I picked out some clothes and put them on your bed for when you're done." 

"I could of done that myself," Dream mumbled, staying still where he was sat. His gaze shifted to George's, watching it twist in disbelief. 

"Just—just be appreciative I even thought to help your drunk ass," George seethed with silent anger, obviously trying to compress it. Dream shrugged, running his hand along George's collar bone as he walked by, earning a shiver from George. 

George sat on the couch and groaned when he heard the bathroom door shut. What had he gotten himself in to? Yes, he wanted to be there to help his best friend sober up because hang overs are ever fun, but on the other hand, he wanted to leave because he had the sudden urge to watch over his ever moves—to just stare at how beautiful he is. George shook his head, telling himself Dream only liked him as a friend. Though, his actions said otherwise. 

George put his head in his hands, staring off into an abyss. A soft, gentle suffocation electrified through his lungs and up his veins until it tugged around his heart, making his wince softly. It felt uncomfortable, almost unbearable. It felt like a gnat that would never leave you alone, no matter how many times you swatted the air for it to leave. George wanted the feeling to leave, to leave him alone. But he knew it never would. It'd stay until he confesses his feelings.

The door to the bathroom opened, Dream walking out with a towel around his waist loosely. George flushed, looking away from Dream almost immediately. Dream smirked, walking into his bedroom and changing. 

To keep his mind busy, he busied himself with getting Dream a glass of water and a pill. He'd be getting a headache soon, or maybe he already had one. Perhaps the alcohol was still coursing through his veins, giving him the confidence he seemed to be filled with. He still grabbed it from his cabinet, nonetheless, just in case he wanted it. 

A sound was heard from behind him, alerting him that Dream was finished changing and had ventured into the kitchen with him. When George turned, Dream was standing unnaturally close to him, watching his moves carefully. 

"Okay," George stated, flustered. He motioned to the island chairs, "Go sit down, I'll be right over." 

Dream obeyed after a moment, just staring between George's eyes and lips. He seemed tempted, and George felt the same suffocation squeeze tighter than it had before, feeling like someone was squeezing it instead of just his feelings. The feeling was sweet, almost blissful, but George despised it. 

He walked over with the water, pushing it in front of him with a suggestive smile. Dream glanced between the water and the pill, slowly pushing the pill away. 

"I'll take it later, I don't have a headache yet," he reassured George, downing the water easily. George hummed, standing on the other side of the counter. 

He wanted to leave, he needed to leave before he exploded. His mind ran a million miles a minute, screaming at him to leave the dorm and mope around his own for the remainder of the night. George complied, thinking of excused. 

"I was going to stay, but you've been too touchy," George settled on this excuse, because Dream knew how sensitive he was to affection, even if it had the best intentions behind it. Dream pouted. 

"No, George! I'll sleep on the other side of the dorm, please, stay with me tonight!" Dream threw his head back, setting the water down forcefully. George was sure the glass cup almost broke. 

"You are a needy drunk." George pointed out. 

"Only for you," Dream mumbled. "Please!" 

"Fine! Only this once." George scolded himself for not having more self control. Dream pleaded for a minute and that's all it took to make George stay. He really was turning into a softie for him. 

Though Dream said he'd sleep on the other side of the dorm, he didn't. He slept in his bed, right next to George—who made a pillow barricade. 

"This is my side; this is your side," He pointed between the sides, showing Dream in a stern voice. "Stay on your side." 

Dream didn't. He managed to squirm between the carefully built wall of pillows and wrap a lazy arm around George's waist. When George woke up, he flushed immediately at the positon they were in. 

He told himself, It was only this once.

—

It wasn't only this once. 

It became a routine every Friday. Every bone in George's body told him to stop, to stay in his own dorm and dwell on his feelings—tell himself Dream didn't want him at his dorm. But then his senses kicked in, saying Dream was the one who invited him in the first place. George decided he'd only go if Dream asked; and he always asked. 

"Are you coming to my dorm tonight?" Dream asked softly, trying to keep the conversation strictly between him and George, as it was crowded around them. Sapnap was there as well. 

"Why? Are you two—" George put a hand over Sapnaps mouth, earning a loud laugh from him. 

"No, Sapnap! We are not doing whatever you think we're doing!" George scowled, practically hissing as he spoke to Sapnap with a serious tone. Sapnap licked his hand, earning a gasp from George. 

"Then why are you going to his dorm?" Sapnap glanced between the two, watching George open his mouth to say something but Dream beat him to it. 

"Remember the calculus partner assignment?" He asked carefully, watching Sapnap nod, "He's coming over to work on it with me. You know, cause it's due Monday." Dream rose an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, shit! It's due Monday?" Sapnap asked quietly between the two, putting a hand to his head when Dream nodded with a teasing smile. "I need to get Karl to do it with me tonight." 

"Like, it? Or your homework?" George teased, feeling a hand hit down on his shoulder. He rubbed the area because Sapnap had hit him hard. 

"Shut up, Gogy," Sapnap rolled his eyes, "I bet you're going to Dreams dorm tonight to do it; so I don't want to hear any of that bullshit."

George flushed, and that only worsened the scenario. He thought back to a time where he hadn't flushed so easily, and it used to be hard to make him blush as hard as he does now—but it seemed easy when you brought Dream into the situation. 

"You should go find Karl," Dream suggested, trying to help George's embarrassment, "I thought I saw him walking with Quackity earlier." 

"Okay, yeah," Sapnap agreed, running off after saying his goodbyes to his friends. George leaned into Dreams shoulder, blushing again. 

"So, are you coming to my dorm tonight?" Dream repeated his earlier question, feeling George nod against his shoulder hesitantly. Dream smiled. "C'mon, let's go then." 

A distant form of anxiety roamed George's stomach as they walked to his dorm. It normally was there, but this time, it felt different. He couldn't explain why, this had been their situation for the past six weeks. Dream always made him nervous. 

They reached his dorm, settling in after they unlocked the door. Tonight, they agreed on watching a movie. George had his head in Dreams lap, humming when Dream ran a hand through his hair. 

George still managed to tell himself they were just friends. He knew it was wrong that this point, that Dream wanted more than that, but he couldn't bring himself to ask for it. Hell, even George wanted more but he'd never be the one to initiate it. 

During the middle of the movie, Dream trailed off quietly, "You know—I'm sober right now..."

"Oh my god! You couldn't of remembered that!" George practically shrieked after he pulled himself from Dreams lap, sitting up quickly. 

"Oh, but I do! 'When you're sober, you can kiss me for however long you'd like.'" He quoted, watching George's jaw fall open wide. He smirked, leaning closer to George confidently. 

"Are you implying you want to kiss me?" George's voice was small. He knew that's what Dream meant, but the question had already slipped. 

"What else would I be implying?" 

"I—I don't know. It's just—" George cut himself off, staring down at the couch intently. His eyes seemed to unfocus, but he focused quickly when Dream put a finger under his chin and corrected his gaze. 

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Dream promised, his tone soft, "I'm only teasing." 

"No, it's not that, I—I guess I want to I just don't know if we should." George thought out loud now, letting words flow out naturally. 

"Why not?" 

"I don't know, we've been friends for over five years, Dream." He watched for any sign from Dream, earning none. "Couldn't this—couldn't this ruin us?" 

"Ruin us? George, it only would if it didn't end well," Dream chuckled, inching closer to George. 

"I don't want something silly to happen and have us become all, I don't know, awkward with each other because of this—well, what is this?"

"What do you want it to be?" Dream asked. 

"I'm not sure," George shrugged. "You know how I am with this sort of stuff." 

"I do," Dream hummed, nodding along with it. "For now, let's just make it one kiss." 

George tilted his head to the side, watching as Dream gave him a small grin. George couldn't help but get butterflies when he watched Dream put a hand to his cheek, rubbing soothing circles on his cheek. His eyes flickered to his lips momentarily.

"If you don't want it afterward, then we can forget it ever happened. How's that sound?" Dream asked. 

"Okay," George nodded slowly, "Just one kiss?" 

"Just one kiss." Dream confirmed. 

With a nod of his head, George connected their lips.

—

Soon, one kiss turned into many. 

They'd kiss in the halls, secretly, after each class. They'd kiss when they went to each other's dorm during the late nights. They'd kiss just because they could; just because they wanted to. George soon learned to love it. He knew Dream did too, because he'd occasionally smile into the kisses. 

George learned to be less nervous around Dream, but that all changed the moment Dream said 'I love you' and actually meant it. 

—

Come to the auditorium at eleven :) - Dream <3

George smiled at the sticky note posted on his dorm, reading over the chicken scratch over and over again. It warmed his heart to think Dream had something planned for the two, or perhaps he just wanted to confess something. George found it thrilling with either option. 

The hours passes quickly, and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the auditorium of the college, staring at Dreams witty smile. 

"Follow me!" Dream shouted through a chuckle, gripping George's wrist gently and pulling him. 

George followed, putting a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughs. If they got caught at night, they'd be suspended, perhaps expelled. In the moment, neither seemed to care that much. 

They were in the moment, just having fun with each other. George chuckled when Dream knelt in front of him, telling him to get into his back for a piggy back ride. Dream ran, almost tripping a few times, but he laughed it off and assured George he wouldn't fall. 

"I'd never hurt you," Dream whispered assuringly. 

"You better not," George agreed, putting his head in the crook of Dreams neck, sighing. 

"I promise," he promised quietly. He put his pinky up, waiting for George to wrap his pinky with his. 

George smiled at the childish gesture, wrapping their pinkies together. Dream continued to walk until they found their way to the roof of the auditorium, a blanket settles down with candles all around. 

"This is so cheesy, I'm sorry," Dream mumbled, placing George down on the pavement of the roof. 

"I love it," George smiled, shaking his head. 

They sat down, talking about the stars as they stared up at the starry night. After a little while, Dream sat up, staring intently down at George with a smile. George knew he was staring, but he couldn't bring himself to look his way. He did when he thought enough was enough and he saw Dreams serious expression, but it softened when he looked at him. 

George sat up now, staring deeply into Dreams eyes with the same amount of affection he was. Dream brought a hand to George's, caressing his palm softly and soothingly. George blushed easily, looking away. 

"Look at me," he demanded softly, moving his finger to under George's chin. "I love you—" he saw the panic slowly dwell in George's eyes, so he quickly added "—you don't have to say it back, I just want you to know." 

"I do know," George nodded quickly, "But I guess it's comforting to hear it from you every now and again." He explained, referring to when Dream said it all the time because it was a friendly thing to do. 

"You guess?" Dream inquired. 

"Dream, I'm not good at expressing my emotions—"

"I know." Dream interrupted quietly. 

"—so it's nice to have some reassurance that you do love me, even when I don't have the guts to say it back." George now realized that he sounded pathetic, or, at least he thought he did. 

"I can see it on your face, you think you're weak for that." Dream hummed, watching George's expression fall immediately afterward. 

"I do, I feel bad for not being able to say it back." 

"You shouldn't, cause I know—well, maybe, you could secretly hate my guts—" George hit his chest playfully, a smile turning the corners of his mouth "—I know you love me." 

"I do." George sat still for a moment, trying to muster up any kind of confidence or courage he had left. A pit in his stomach had formed a long time ago, slowly plowing to his throat and causing him to swallow air to keep it down. He slowly looked up to Dream, staring at his eyes, "I love you, Dream." 

Dream let a smile plaster his lips, leaning down and pressing a reassuring kiss to George's forehead. George leaned into his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Dreams neck. Dream wrapped his arms around George's waist comfortingly, a soft giggle coming from his lips. 

"I know this may be late, but, will you be my boyfriend?" Dream pulled back, just enough to see Georges face paint a bright crimson. 

George nodded, not finding the room for words in his throat, his churning stomach telling him to keep quiet. Dream leaned back, staring at George with a large grin plastered on his lips. 

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to George's lips. 

—

Sapnap found out not too long after.

"Bro! I fucking knew it!" Sapnap shouted, earning a few glanced from tables around them. They were sitting in a crowded auditorium, everyone waiting for classes to finally start for the day. 

"There always was a spark there!" Karl laughed at the gesture he made with his hands in the air.

"I didn't see shit," Quackity laughed, earning a glare from Karl but a laugh from Sapnap. 

"And you thought you could hide it from me?" Sapnap seemed jokingly disappointed, a small pout replacing his triumphant grin. 

"Well, that's not the case—" George started. 

"We didn't even know anything ourselves until recently, Sapnap." Dream cut him off, knowing he didn't want to explain it. "We needed to figure it out before we could tell you because, well, you know." 

"I do, I do," Sapnap nodded, giving them a smile, "I'm glad you two finally toughen up'd and got together. It was getting embarrassing to watch you chase after each other blindly."

"What do you mean?" George asked, obliviously.

"My god, you are so oblivious." Sapnap threw his head back, rubbing his forehead. "Dream was literally in love with you the moment you met."

"I doubt that," George sighed, "Is he being serious?"

"Well—" Dream started, a laugh erupting from the table, apart from George, "—I wouldn't say in love since we first met, but I always knew I liked you more than a friend should like a friend." 

"Hm," George hummed, taking in the new information. "I thought I was being selfish If I told you about my feelings for you, thought mine only started a few months ago." 

"Selfish, why?" Dream asked quietly. 

"Cause, I don't know," George stammered, looking away from everyone at the table. "I thought I'd be jeopardizing out friendship if I told you and you didn't like me back. It'd be awkward forever." 

"Lucky for you, I do like you back." Dream smiled.

"Lucky for me." 

"Okay, stop flirting," Quackity put his hands up, scrunching his face, "It's freaking me out." 

Everyone erupted in blissful laughter. 

—

Six months of perfection went by. 

Their relationship started out too good to be true, then, arguments started out of nowhere. None of them had true reasons that they could be angry with the other, but they were always too jealous of something or they were just in a bad mood one day, and that elicited foul disagreements.

Dream always tried to stop the arguments, but he only ended up making them worse. Somehow, he always said the wrong things at the wrong time. 

George soon became tired of the arguing, saying the first thing on his mind and it only started more arguments than intended. He knew this relationship would somehow ruin them. 

Dream still believed they had hope, and he stilled loved George dearly, but it was getting all too much and he turned to other remedies. Alcohol. 

George found out and wasn't too worried at first. But things went bad when he was drunk every Friday through Sunday, going and leaving as he pleased without even telling George where he was. 

The last time it happened, George had called Dream and he wasn't slurring his words at all yet, but loud music blaring behind him. He tried to lie, tried to say he was just listening to music loudly in his dorm; but George was in his dorm. 

George let him have it when he got him. 

Their last fight was something memorable.

—

"George, calm down—"

"No! I'm not going to calm down! How am I supposed to believe you after I found out you lied? You could of been fucking someone else for all I know!" George shouted, putting his hands in the air as if he were talking with them. Dream stared with guilty eyes. 

"That's how low you think of me?" Dreams voice was in a low grumble, but it soon turned soft when he said, "I lied for your benefit—"

"Because you needed to lie about being at a party?" George squinted his eyes and crossed his arms. "I don't care if you're at a party—go have fun! I just want the truth as to where you are!" 

"I know, I was already drunk when you called—"

"You sounded stone cold sober to me. And trust me, I've been with you when you are incoherently drunk, you don't speak without slurring your words," George explained, letting out a breath, "Your words were crystal clear when you spoke to me." 

Dream didn't have anything to say. His eyes brimmed with tears, but he wouldn't dare let them slip. After all, he knew he should not lie, but he did. This is where it got him, fighting with his boyfriend over something stupid. 

"I'm leaving." 

"You lie and then run away from your problems—" George cut himself off with anger seething from him, "Fine. Leave, I couldn't give two fucks anyways." 

With that, Dream left. 

Dream hurriedly gets into his car, ready to go anywhere away from campus. He didn't know why he wanted to get away from campus so badly—perhaps it was guilt eating him alive. 

He never liked to lie to George, and he had no clue why he did this time. He had told George he was at partied many times before, but this time felt differently for no reason. Perhaps it was because he promised George they would get better, that he wanted their relationship to go back to the way it was—he'd try his hardest to get it that way. 

Tears brimmed his eyes pathetically, him wiping them away aggressively. He hadn't realized he was going 80 mph until he started to get into a road that was too narrow to be going this fast, yet he didn't seem to slow down the car as he kept going. He managed to go faster and faster, until he was practically driving on both sides of the road. 

It was dark and misty outside, making it hard to see. 

A car came out of nowhere, causing Dream to swerve back to his side of the road hastily. His car seemed to jolt against the fast motions, the breaks locking and not allowing him to slow down at all. 

His car lost control, ramming into a shoulder bend. 

He went unconscious immediately, dazing slowly out of the world and letting his soul leave his body. 

—

George hadn't paid much mind to Dream. 

He hadn't paid much mind that it had been an hour since Dream left and there was no sign of him. He was angry and he didn't want to even think about Dream in that moment. He knew that was bad, but he couldn't help it in the moment. 

His phone buzzes, an unknown number. He answers suspiciously, what's he got to lose?

"Hello, Is this George Davidson?" A female asked, her tone sweet but raspy. 

"Yes, who is this?" George asked, confused. 

"This is Cindy, a secretary from the Hospital," she introduced herself, hearing George's breath hitch, "We have you as Clay's emergency contact, and we'd just like to inform you of some news."

"News? What happened to Dream?" 

"Clay got in a terrible accident. He was pronounced dead on scene." George's stomach dropped, tears immediately brimming his eyes dreadfully. 

His phone fell out of his shaking hand, shattering against the floor. He was sure his phone was completely broken, but he didn't seem to care in the moment. He fell to his knees, feeling shards of glass threaten to pierce through his knees. 

He brought his hands to his ears, defending the sounds of his sobs. His screams came soon later, but then he felt arms wrap around his shoulders. 

He hoped it had been some sort of sick joke, that it was Dream holding him, but he felt Sapnap's bandana brush against his ear lightly. George stood up, not wanting to be embraced. Sapnap had tears brimming his eyes, staring at George knowingly. 

"I shouldn't of let him go—" George muttered, pacing the room with his hands to his head. "—I shouldn't of fucking let him go!"

"George! It wasn't your fault—" Sapnap started. 

"Yes it was! I pushed too far this time, he's dead because of me!" George screams, wiping the tears away with his sleeve. 

"You can sit here and scream at me, that's fine. But I won't let you blame yourself for what happened," Sapnap stated sternly, watching George stop pacing, "It wasn't your fault he left." 

"It was. I told him I couldn't give two fucks if he left. That's the last thing I said to him," George realized just how fucked up that was, running fingers through his already messy hair as he breathed out, "God, I'm so fucking stupid." 

"George—"

"Can you leave, please?" George asked quietly, his tone still harsh, "I kind of want to be alone right now, and you aren't helping." 

"I won't leave, you may try something stupid," Sapnap referred, and George knew what he was referring to. He'd never do that, but he knew Sapnap meant well, "But i'll go to the living room." 

George was finally left alone in his thoughts. 

—

He didn't attend the funeral.

As much as Sapnap poked and prodded him, George couldn't bring himself to go. He was a shitty person for that, and he knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to stand there and watch his boyfriend get lowered into the ground because of him. 

Though Sapnap told him everyday it wasn't his fault, it was still drilled deep into his mind. He tried to keep it away from the surface, but it only dug deeper, suffocating him. 

It was his fault. 

Though he didn't attend the funeral, he visited him late one night after a long session of tears. 

He walked to the freshly dug grave, sitting down next to the tombstone. He read it carefully, a soft sob leaving his lips after he read his name. He tried to keep his composure, but he didn't try that hard. 

He didn't know where to start, he seemed to have so much to say, but he knew his words would be limited. And they were. He gave a short goodbye. 

"You hurt me," He whispered. "You promised you wouldn't." 

"I guess that's not fair to say, because I hurt you equally, but I needed to say it." George stated, a piece of him bitter now. He had hurt him just as much as Dream hurt him. 

"Do you remember that night? The night you promised me that? Cause I do, so vividly." George shook his head, picking at his nails as he spoke to himself, to the tombstone before him. 

"You said you loved me that night," George let a sad smile grasp the corners of his lips. "I said it back. It was hard, but I'm glad you knew already." 

"God, What am I even doing here? You can't hear me, I'm talking to thin air." He felt a gush of wind flow around him, sending chills through his body.

He stared at the twinkling tombstone, staring as the moonlight hit it at just the right angle for it to look painfully beautiful. It reminded George of when he first caught feelings for Dream, remembering how he looked so painfully beautiful when George knew he shouldn't of thought that. Look where it got him. 

He moved his shaky hand toward the tombstone, running a finger down the front of it. He traced his name hesitantly, waiting for something, anything to happen, but nothing did. 

His eyes burned, aching to be closed for some much needed sleep. His lips quivered as he sobbed. His tone dropped when he said his final words, his voice cracking. He mumbled, "Come back."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I can’t even comprehend how I managed to write 10,000 words in one sitting, but here I am! I guess writing sad endings is fun, so I’m sorry if you don’t like them! I hope you have an amazing day!


End file.
